1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displays, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional Vertical Alignment (referred to as VA) liquid crystal display panel often has a problem of color shift when watched from a wide viewing angle. The pixels are divided into two regions in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, including a main pixel region 101 and a sub-pixel region 102, to improve the problem of color shift from a wide viewing angle. When the same grayscale signals are inputted to the panel, the brightness of the main pixel region 101 (Main) is higher, and the brightness of the sub-pixel region (Sub) 102 is lower, in order to improve the problem of color shift from a wide viewing angle of the panel. The main pixel region occupies about 40% of the aperture region, the sub-region occupies about 60% of the aperture region, but because the area of the sub-region is larger, a transmittance of the entire pixel will thus drop significantly, while a power consumption of the backlight is increased.
Therefore, a liquid crystal display panel needs to be provided to solve the problem of the prior art.